Palavras
by Souhait
Summary: Lily tinha um dicionário inteiro na mente e um namorado perfeito ao alcance das mãos.


Lily era uma garota muito inteligente, todos afirmavam. Até mesmo ela sabia desse fato empolgante de sua existência, e gostava mesmo de mostrá-los aos outros por meio de seu vasto conhecimento de palavras.

Por exemplo, ela dizia a James que ser uma pessoa mais modesta fazia parte de ser inteligente - havia lido uma vez num livro que sempre se esperava menos das pessoas que nunca se mostravam demais, e que surpresa era um bom elemento para qualquer ser humano - e para Sirius que ter no dicionário uma palavra como 'cachorro' não era exatamente uma coisa legal. Remus era seu designado para 'amizade', e Peter para 'dentista', enquanto Marlene era sua 'superhipermegaconfidente', Alice sua 'ai-vamos-fazer-compras-juntas?' e Mary sua 'fácil-de-alegria'.

Mas nunca, em todos esses anos como ser supremo na arte das palavras, Lily encontrara uma suficientemente boa para ela mesma.

E tentara. Tentara arduamente. Até já passara pelo descaso da vaidade - já estivera sim na sua lista, obrigada - e pegara um dicionário para encontrar uma palavra que, ao mesmo tempo em que tivesse ter um bom significado, tivesse também uma boa sonoridade (não era o caso de 'altruísmo', por exemplo. Ações lindas e tudo o mais, mas venhamos e convenhamos que esse 'tru' aí estragou total a palavra) e um número razoável de letras. Até tentou seguir o conselho de sua mãe e entrou para o time do 'Diga-me com quem andas e te direi quem és', mas seus amigos eram pessoas tão diferentes um da outro - e ela ainda queria ser um pouquinho melhor que Sirius e não sair desenfreado em buscas de corações a serem partidos, se pudesse - que ela desistira depois de extenuantes tentativas.

Então, ela alcançou maturidade suficiente e percebeu que a fluidez do ser humano é o que existe de melhor na gente e que, da mesma forma que a palavra para todas as pessoas surgiram ao conhecê-las melhor, a sua também surgiria. Se agarrou a isso como desafio pessoal depois de tantos já desafiados e vencidos, e dizia a si mesma que a pressa não levava a lugar nenhum.

Claro, ela discordava. Mas julgava que Francis Bacon fosse um cara muito melhor que ela nesse quesito.

Portanto, esperou. esperou uma semana inteeeeeeeira e, mesmo com a impressão de que não agüentava viver sem essa busca por uma única palavra, estava disposta a esperar outras quinhentas iguais àquela quando, finalmente, descobriu.

Determinação, claro. Porque essa era a única palavra que lhe servia depois de duas horas gastas em Hogsmeade, três tentativas inteiras de distrair James e mais sete para fazê-lo ir para a cama mais cedo e uma noite inteira passada na cozinha de Hogwarts só para fazer um chocolate para o seu namorado quando se podia dar dois passos e comprar um pronto.

Não tinha uma maneira mais amarga de descobrir as coisas, tinha? E a ironia de tudo isso é que todas as suas tentativas saíam sempre doces demais, como se ela tivesse descarregado o açúcar do mundo inteiro em uma tigela que suportava somente trezentos mililitros de chocolate derretido.

Aí está a doce contradição da vida. Ela realmente deveria agradecer a Francis Bacon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ela desistira da determinação e partira para 'exaustivamente determinada' depois de mais uma hora na cozinha olhando para o marrom brilhante do chocolate. E passara de exaustivamente determinada para 'exaustivamente satisfeita' quando viu que dera certo e que ela poderia colocar duas colheres do líquido na boca sem sofrer uma overdose de açúcar.

Ou podia ser 'vitória'. É, era 'vitória', porque seu coração batia rápido no peito com uma música vitoriosa – aqueles 'tantantantan's finais que tinham em todos os hinos nacionais, bem na parte em que se falava das vitórias das nações – e seus dedos mal conseguiam segurar a varinha para apagar o fogo de tanto sentimento de realização.

Tai. Fazer um chocolate para o namorado quando não se tinha dotes culinários era uma realização pessoal.

Foi assim que, sentindo-se a mulher mais importante e mais feliz do mundo, colocou o chocolate liquido nas formas – tinha uma, que ela moldara na noite anterior, em que o 'J' dele estava interligado ao seu 'L', realmente adorável – e esperou com paciência que endurecesse, aproveitando para contar histórias trouxas para seus mais novos companheiros de desespero; Fallowin, Jared e Romane, três dos elfos da cozinha.

Estava na parte em que o príncipe da Rapunzel furava os olhos nos espinhos – "Nossa, eles não tem aquela poção de recuperação?" – quando resolveu levantar e ver se o chocolate já estava duro o suficiente para ficar só um pouquinho mole com o calor de suas mãos – James gostava de dissolvê-lo na boca, não de comê-lo propriamente – e com o das dele.

"Está muito bonito"

Os três elfos concordaram, cada um recebendo um pedacinho de chocolate também. Os olhos grandes e lacrimosos olharam para Lily com agradecimento, as cabeças se abaixaram – mas não começaram a ser batidas devido a quase cinco repreensões de Lily durante a noite – em uma quase reverência e as mãozinhas levaram o doce à boca.

"Está mesmo, senhorita Evans"

Lily sorriu, satisfeita. Não importavam as horas que já passara ali, não importava as possíveis manchas de chocolate eternas em sua blusa adoravelmente verde e também não importava que suas olheiras tomassem contas de sua bochecha.

Ela tinha um chocolate para dar ao namorado no dia dos dois. Tinha mais que um chocolate, uma forma especial que deixava bem claro que os dois se entrelaçavam. Tinha mais que um chocolate e mais que uma forma especial, tinha também um sentimento incrível de amor que a fazia querer passar outras milhares de noites iguais a essa só para se deliciar com o sorriso de canto – para o lado esquerdo – que ele soltaria ao ver o esforço que ela fez para vê-la feliz.

Quem sabe a boa e velha 'felicidade'

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoO

"Eu fiz para você".

Foi essa a frase que Lily disse para o namorado depois de trinta e dois minutos no banho, vinte e cinco secando o cabelo – ela não gostava que ele a visse de cabelo molhado, então dava um toque falso-natural que a deixava linda - e treze se maquiando com a ajuda de Marlene, além da quase uma hora se decidindo por aquela blusa branca de manga comprida fina que dava margem para abraços devido ao vento frio que ainda batia sobre onde antes estava a neve e de algumas horas – não, ela não sabia precisar quantas – abraçando James sob o lençol e acomodando o rosto em seu ombro quente.

"Fez, ruiva?"

Lily fez que sim lá de seu ombro, beijando a pele de seu pescoço. Dissera pausadamente, depois de muito pensar sobre a ênfase que deveria dar a cada palavra – 'eu' e 'fiz' foram a sua primeira dúvida, sobre qual ser mais pessoal e tudo o mais, mas acabara por se decidir por 'você', exatamente tudo que a fizera gastar sua noite e parte de sua manhã lutando contra as receitas maravilhosas da vovó – e, agora, sentia o orgulho inflar dentro de si com a lembrança da carinha deliciada de James ao abrir a embalagem (um pomo de ouro, e ele até voava!) e colocar o primeiro pedaço na boca, mordendo devagar para o seu deleite.

"Fiz" 'orgulho' seria uma boa palavra, se ela também não estivesse esplendorosamente feliz. Quer dizer, no intervalo de tempo entre o fazer, terminar, ver James, receber seu ursinho perolado gigante que carregava um coração com um 'Ruiva' e ficar com ele preguiçosamente na cama depois de um tempo sem preguiça alguma, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada sem ser felicidade "E a forma também. Aquela das nossas letras"

Ela sentiu James soltar um de seus sorrisos de canto, a boca quente tocando a lateral de sua testa antes de escorregar por sua bochecha até chegar ao canto de sua boca. Lily, que quase sentira frio ao tirarem o abraço e ficarem só com metade dele, voltou a se esquentar com a brincadeira gentil que ele fazia com seus lábios.

Felicidade, ela apostava, incluía 'palpitação de coração a ponto de achar que tem que manter a boca fechada para que ele não escape'. Ela só não pensava nessa possibilidade agora porque não era uma palavra e porque uma das mãos de James brincava com os fios de sua nuca enquanto sua boca deslizava até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

"Eu sabia que tinha que insistir para ficar com você" ele murmurou, a voz saindo meio rouca por estar baixa. Lily ia começar a vaguear sobre 'excitação' estar entre as possibilidades de felicidade quando percebeu que, apesar de uma pessoa paciente e calma, 'impulsividade' era uma de suas palavras quando seus hormônios tomavam conta de seu corpo e ela sentia que tinha que deixar a mente um pouco de lado.

Pensar ou beijar James. Não era uma escolha muito difícil.

"Estava muito bom" ele continuou, o corpo levantando um pouco da cama para que pudesse ter mais mobilidade. O murmúrio, que saiu quase contra a boca da namorada, foi a última coisa que Lily conseguiu ouvir – e com a ligeira impressão de que ele tinha dito mais alguma coisa – antes de ceder à pressão de sua língua e entreabrir os lábios.

Lily gostava de muitas coisas em James. Adorava, amava muitas coisas em James, e também adorava e amava muitas coisas em si mesma – ela era também muito autoconfiante, mas a sábia vovó Evans lhe dissera que isso poderia ser um erro se em excesso, e fora a característica sua mais perigosamente próxima de ser destruída na terceira falha da madrugada – por fazer com que James a adorasse e a amasse.

Uma delas, óbvio, era o beijo. E, quando ela dizia 'o beijo', queria dizer toooooodos eles, porque James tinha um beijo diferente para cada momento e ainda aqueles beijos-surpresa, surpreendentemente surpreendentes.

Mais ou menos como o de agora. Lily não saberia precisar se a principal coisa ali era a intensidade, a lascívia, o carinho ou o amor.

"Deliciosos"

Lily sorriu contra sua boca, ajeitando-se embaixo dele e entreabrindo os olhos. O tom de voz do namorado e o brilho verde no castanho – que eram muito comuns quando com estavam juntos – a faziam pegar as entrelinhas de sua fala.

Ela a-do-ra-va as indiretas dele.

"É?"

James sorriu com ela, e Lily pensou em como tudo o que sentia com ele era felicidade. Só não utilizou a percepção rápida e fácil para se bater por tamanha burrice porque as duas estavam bem acomodadas na nuca de James – e prestes a descer, claro, porque ela também adorava que seu namorado tivesse o corpo tão deliciosamente perfeito – e porque ele voltava a beijá-la.

E não era só o beijo que era perfeito. Era o movimento dos dois juntos, os sussurros que eles soltavam – libidinosos ou não – e os toques das mãos. Os momentos em que os dois passavam conversando, se abraçando, se entreolhando por entre as tarefas de poções e os deveres pesarosos de História da Magia, ou ainda aqueles que iam para a cozinha de madrugada e davam comida na boca um do outro. Os instantes que os dois passavam, no fim da tarde, jogados na grama e recebendo o sol fraco de Londres enquanto falavam sobre nada, e os segundos de bocejos contra a pele um do outro antes de dormirem.

É, ele era perfeito. E os dois eram perfeitos juntos.

"Maravilhosos de serem comidos"

Lily o abraçou, forte, beijando seu pescoço e depois seguindo a linha de sua mandíbula.

"E perfeitos".

Exatamente como eles. Como eles dois assim, juntos, um completando o outro porque, se ela tinha uma palavra para James – e ela tinha, só não conseguia se lembrar exatamente qual era (e também não fazia muita questão, porque sua impulsividade tomava conta e porque nenhuma palavra seria tão perfeita quanto 'perfeição') - desaparecera e, agora, ela não conseguia nem mais pensar separadamente.

Assim, se-pa-ra-da-men-te.

Porque eles estavam juntos. Juntinhos, quase seis meses guardando momentos e histórias e rindo com o outro. Exatos cento e setenta e dois dias namorando, e exatos cento e setenta e dois dias que ela pensava nos dois como uma coisa só.

A palavra deveria servir para os dois também, então. E funcionava, direitinho, e se funcionava direitinho era porque tudo estava per-fei-to.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Fic uma semana atrasada pra o dia dos namorados. Para aqueles que acreditam que todos os dias devem ser deliciosos *-*

PS: Não sei se vocês gostam dele, se já leram um livro dele. Saramago não estava na lista dos meus autores favoritos, mas eu queria poder fazer mais por ele que uma ou duas linhas de homenagem pelo grande feito que ele fez à Literatura.


End file.
